


Clown academy

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester





	Clown academy

-"A WHAT?" Sam's high pitch voice caused Dean to burst into laughter.

-"You idjits, I don't have time to walk you through.Just go where I told you."

-"Dean" Sam paced up and down ,almost out of breath.

-"I AM NOT GOING TO A CLOWN ACADEMY.You can take this one."

-"Oh,come on Sammy.Think of all the fun we're gonna have.Maybe you'll get over your ridiculous fear of clowns."

-"You know ,many people are afraid of them.Reasonable people."

-"Look dude how about you drive me there and I'll handle it solo " Sam seemed quite relieved.

Dean packed two bags and made his way to the car. After an hour or so ,they managed to get to the clown academy.Even Dean looked freaked out.

-"Okay.This doesnt look how I expected. "It resembled an old ,forgotten ,mansion .

-"Dude ,this looks like a mental institution.Have fun."Dean grabbed Sam's arm refusing to get in on his own.

-"I'm not going in there."

-"Fine.Neither am I "

-"Maybe we should ask Cas. "

-"Youre right.He's seen worse things.There's no way he'll be afraid of a bunch of clowns." Reality hit them hard as Cas ,or the body he occupied ,seemed to be afraid of clowns probably more than Sam.

-"You're an angel. You've fought demons and you can't face clowns?You kidding me ?"

-"I'm sorry .Apparently the body I inhabited is horrified of clowns.It's imprinted to the subconscious. I'm almost certain I'd pee my pants." 

-"FINE.We all go in there ,okay ?" With no other choice, they all agreed to enter the academy. 

-"WELL HELLO TO WHIBLERS ACADEMY."A rather large man ,dressed up as clown ,showed up out of nowhere startling the three men who found themselves holding hands and then letting go. 

-"Hi there.We'd like to become...members "That's something Dean never thought he'd say.

-"OKAY THEN FOLLOW ME IN."

-"Wait.Don't you have any questions for us?"Sam wondered.

-"Well I do actually.Just one.Do you enjoy getting pies on the face ?"

-"I love pie. "Dean responded without even thinking .

-"I don't mind." Sam spelled out.

-"Is this some sort of welcoming in the human world ?"Cas asked with confusion in his eyes.

-"Come on boys ,i'll show you to your room."

-"Room?We're gonna sleep together ?"

-"They're gonna be your group silly." 

-"This day just keeps on getting better." 

All three men stayed up all night ,trying to find something out of the ordinary.Apart from the creepy exterior ,everything seemed normal. 

-"Dean?What was that ? "

-"What was what ?"  
-"Didn't you hear that scratch? "

-"I will have to agree with Sam.There was a distinctive sound coming right outside our door."

-"Well...Go check it out." Both Cas and Sam found themselves a few steps away from Dean ,letting him know that he'll be the lucky one tracking the origins of the sound.

-"Fine.I'll check it out.I'd tell you to stay in ,but its obvious your feet are nailed to the ground." 

Dean wandered in the long dark hallway looking for any paranormal activity.All seemed clear until his encounter. 

-"Holy shiiiit. SAAAM, CAAAS. " Dean literally sprinted to the room.As he opened the door with force ,Sam jumped instinctively on Castiel's arms ,who looked more confused than ever 

-"Isn't this a traditional move where the groom carries the bride ?" Dean laughed hard ,forgetting what caused him to run in the first place.

-"Stop laughing and tell us what happened. "

-"A freaking clown -ghost passed right through me."

-"And went where exactly ?"

-"I didnt follow it.I run here."

-"Great,now we have nothing."

-"Hey,hey at least I went out there."

-"Okay let's just sleep and continue in the morning." They didn't get much sleep ,but it was enough to get them through the day.

-"Dean.DEAAAN. " Sam's scream caused Dean to fall off the bed.

-"Dude, what's with the yelling ?"

-"They called us."

-"Who called ?"

-"From the reception.Apparently we are starting training today."

-"You gotta be kidding me."

-"Wait.It gets worse." Dean refused to believe it ,until he gazed upon the clown uniforms.

-"I have never felt more ashamed in my entire life." Dean said as he fixed himself in front of the mirror.

-"I can not believe I'm wearing this.Does anybody else feel like there's no oxygen in the room?"Sam was obviously uncomfortable.

-"I believe it brings out my eyes. "They both stared at Cas.

-"LET'S ALL WELCOME OUR NEWEST MEMBERS. COME ON UP AND INTRODUCE YOURSELVES."They were pushing each other up to the stage. Sam decided to speak in behalf of all three.

-"Hi.I'm Sam."He gulped. 

-"This is my brother Dean and ..My brother Castiel. "

-"Welcome boys." The clowns said causing Sam to cringe. 

-"Why do you want to be clowns? "

-"Well...Our parents were and we grew up loving the.. profession ."It was a rather genius explanation. Cas almost spilled out the truth ,but Dean managed to silence him.

-"Thats excellent. Carrying on the tradition.Let's start with our first class. "

They were all seated in pairs.One across the other. There must have been at least 10 pies in each side.

-"Please tell me we're not gonna waste all these pies on each others faces "

-"Dean.Be strong." After a long day of "training " the guys dragged themselves up to their room,cleaned up and talked about the mission .

-"There's nothing paranormal here.Only the fact that they're wasting pie ."

-"Let's just wait till the night."

-"Like we got a choice." Night came and all seemed okay.The same scratch is heard, but this time, the guys are prepared.

-"Hey you.Chubby .Stop."Dean said,but the ghost didn't seem to even notice him and passed right threw him.

-"Come with me .You gotta see this." Sam and Cas put on their brave faces and followed Dean. Their eyes widened.

-"How many are they ?" 

-"20,30 maybe.But that's not the weird part. "

-"What do you mean ?"

-"Okay ,check this out."

-"HEY CLOWNS.HEY ,OVER HERE. HEY YOU OVER THERE.BOZO WITH THE UGLY NOSE I'M OVER HERE." 

-"They can't even hear us.What's going on." 

Sam rushed back to the room to call Bobby and inform him.

-"Did you ask the guy at the reception if anything weird ever happened ?"

-"He mentioned a fire.A long time ago .Wait.Bobby I gotta go." Sam knew what was happening. 

-"Remember how they told us about the fire ?"

-"Yeah?"

-"Check this out."He said while pointing to his laptop screen.

-"In 1956 ,a fire broke down in the first clown academy of the town.The firefighters found...no one alive."

-"Wait.If they died in the fire ,that means theit bones are burnt .So why are they still here ?"

-"Don't you remember that case dad had a long time ago.The Jane girl."

-"Yeah Yeah you're right.Her parents kept seeing her but she wouldn't even notice them."

-"They are still holding on.We need to perform a blessing to let them go. " Sam and Dean followed Cas's instructions and helped them let go and follow the ripper.

-"Okay ,this is the last time Im involved in a case with clowns. "

-"Let's all agree on this one."They left the academy and took the road to Bobby's house.


End file.
